Hazlo realidad
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Mira, esto es difícil también para mí- dijo mientras que tomaba con suavidad las mejillas de la chica- Completa tu sueño, cuando eso suceda, nos volveremos a ver -Tengo miedo de fracasar -No fracasarás, eres Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más inteligente que conozco, lo lograrás SasuHina One-Shot Romance, mucho romance


_Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto como un pasatiempo._

Okay, prometí regresar y bueno, aquí estoy, no podré escribir tan seguido como antes, pero bueh~

Espero y les guste :33

_Hazlo realidad_

-¿Es tu sueño de verdad?- pregunto el moreno viéndola directo a los ojos

-S-si- respondió sin poder evitar su tartamudeo

-Entonces, hazlo realidad- él sonrió, giro, dispuesto a irse, la morena tembló

-No es tan sencillo- protesto tomándolo de la manga de la camisa- Tengo miedo

-¿Crees que yo no?- devolvió un poco enojado

-N-no- él la volvió a ver sorprendido ante la respuesta, ¿no había percibido el enojo en su tono de voz?- Qu-quiero decir- respiro profundo antes de continuar- Siempre te ves tan seguro de ti mismo, pareciera que no le temieras a nada- una sonrisa un tanto burlona, salió a los labios del moreno

-Eso es porque soy un Uchiha- la morena negó

-De todos modos, una parte dentro de mí, me dice de que Sasuke, siente miedo, la parte más humana de él, no el Uchiha altanero- él sonrió de una manera más sincera

-En eso podrías tener razón- el brillo de su mirada se opacó- El pequeño Sasuke que habita en mí, permanece asustado de todo un poco- confeso y luego suspiro cansado- Deberías poder usar un poco de tu orgullo Hyuuga, te ayudaría bastante- se giró de nuevo, esta vez totalmente convencido de que se iba- Debes esconder a la pequeña Hinata asustadiza, y mostrar a la genio Hyuuga

-E-espera- no quería dejarlo ir- ¡No quiero que me dejes!

-Mira, esto es difícil también para mí- dijo mientras que tomaba con suavidad sus mejillas- Completa tu sueño, conviértete en la mejor doctora que el mundo haya visto, cuando eso suceda, nos volveremos a ver

-Tengo miedo de que mi padre no acepte mi carrera si fracaso en el primer intento

-No fracasarás, eres Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más inteligente que conozco, lo lograrás

-E-está bien, lucharé por mi sueño, pero júrame que nos volveremos a ver- dijo extendiendo su meñique

-Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que la rompa, que le caigan 100 agujas encima y se le corte el dedo- cantaron al tiempo

-Entonces, nos veremos en unos años- dijo tomando su maleta de nuevo

-Si- murmuro la muchacha acariciando su dedo meñique, trabajaría duro por su sueño, así volvería a ver pronto a Sasuke

.

.

.

-Padre, quiero estudiar medicina- la morena hablaba en serio, se notaba ya que no hubo ni un tartamudeo en su oración

-¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿No administraras las empresas?- preguntó su padre elevando una ceja

-Yo..._"¡Eres Hyuuga Hinata! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" _Creo que a Neji-nii-san no le molestara administrarlas, además el siente pasión por los negocios y las empresas, yo, por mi lado creo que quiero ayudar a los demás, no, no creo, quiero, quiero estudiar medicina porque eso es lo que me apasiona- dijo firme, lo había hecho bien ¿verdad? Sasuke de seguro la felicitaría

-Bien, espero que cumplas tu ideal, depende de ti si pasas el examen de ingreso a la universidad- su padre sonrió imperceptiblemente, su hija estaba tomando decisiones en la vida, esa era parte importante para que pudiera crecer

-¡Sí! ¡Me esforzare al máximo!- exclamo totalmente en serio

.

.

.

Los exámenes de admisión en las universidades no iban a estar nada sencillos, Hinata lo sabía, aun así se sentía confiada en sus conocimientos.

Luego venían los resultados, las admisiones, y empezar a estudiar.

Hinata no tenía problemas respecto a irse de fiesta los viernes, porque ese ambiente no se le antojaba divertido, tampoco buscaba ligar con alguien, ya tenía a su amor, por el cual estaba luchando, así que no lo echaría a perder. Estaría un 100% concentrada en sus estudios y en lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

-Vamos Hinata, siempre has sido tan mojigata, suéltate el cabello por una vez en tu vida y ven con nosotras a la fiesta- una peli rosa trataba de convencerla

-Lo siento, pero el lunes habrá examen, quiero estudiar lo más que pueda

-No pasara nada malo por una evaluación que pierdas- protesto de nuevo

-He dicho no- su mirada era firme y mientras que arreglaba su bolso salió del salón de clases tras un seco "Buena noche"

-Les dije que no iría- una rubia reía a carcajadas

-Les apuesto a que terminara solterona como la profesora Tsunade- esta vez era la peli rosa quien lanzaba el chiste

-Hey, contra la profesora Tsunade no, ella es la mejor, y tuvo varios romances, pero desafortunadamente esos hombres murieron antes de que llegara a algo serio- una castaña protestaba

-Sí, ya lo sabemos Ten-Ten, siempre nos lo cuentas- para ninguna de las chicas era desconocido el hecho de que la castaña admiraba profundamente a la rubia anciana

-Bueno, vámonos, ¡tenemos una gran fiesta por delante!- exclamo la rubia saliendo primero, las otras la siguieron

.

.

.

Su estómago revoloteaba, sentía sus mejillas arder, sudaba bajo la gran túnica, había soñado tanto con ese momento.

Su padre estaba allí, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Estaba orgulloso, lo sabía.

Su adorado primo estaba allí también, su elegante traje y seriedad que había adoptado al acabar su carrera no le impedían sonreír con alegría mientras que la veía subir las escalinatas.

Su hermanita grababa todo mientras que sonreía ampliamente. Sin embargo el cuadro no estaba completo.

Le hubiese gustado que su madre hubiese podido verla en esos momentos.

Pero sabía que la vería, desde el lugar en el que se encontrara.

Se concentró en caminar derecha hasta la mesa del director de la universidad.

Con algo de suerte no se tropezaría.

Estrecho la mano del director y de los profesores destacados en el área de medicina.

Sonrió ante los halagos y felicitaciones, finalmente sintió en sus dedos el cartón que tanto esperaba.

"Hinata Hyuuga" leyó en su mente y sonrió ampliamente.

Lo consiguió.

Se giró y espero a que su hermana hiciera una toma, y su primo un par de fotos.

Luego bajo y estrecho a su familia en un abrazo.

Estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

.

.

.

-Pensé que no regresarías- sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos

-Aquí estoy como he prometido, parece que también ha cumplido su parte, doctora Hinata- Sasuke sonrió, se encontraba en "consulta general" en el hospital

-¿Por qué me buscaste aquí? Podrías haberme buscado en casa, o llamarme luego, estoy en mi área de trabajo- Sasuke notaba el cambio, era más directa, más segura, ese cambio le gustaba

-¿Y quién dice que no he venido a que me hagas un chequeo?- la morena rodo los ojos y sonrió

-A la camilla- el moreno obedeció y se sentó en la camilla

Hinata reviso la presión, los latidos de su corazón, sus pupilas, su garganta, sus reflejos. Sin querer acaricio su cabello y se acercó a él en un abrazo.

-¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes?- dijo burlón el Uchiha mientras que la apretaba contra su pecho

-Solo con el paciente que más he extrañado- alego abrazándolo con más fuerza aun

-Hinata, me hiciste mucha falta, pero me alegro que hayas cumplido tu parte, eres una doctora genial- cerro sus ojos y sonrió- Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño

-Te equivocas- protesto ella alejándose y sonriendo- Mi sueño ahora sí está completo- murmuro besándolo suavemente sobre los labios, extrañaba la calidez de Sasuke, su piel blanca, sus ojos negros- Te extrañe demasiado

-Yo te extrañe más a ti- respondió besándola de nuevo

.

.

.

Okay, re random, pero no me culpen, últimamente me he sentido algo asustada y aturdida por los cambios u.u

Bueno, espero les haya gustado~

Adiós~


End file.
